Espoirs retrouvés
by LeChocopain
Summary: Deux hommes, deux destins différents. Et pourtant un jour ses destins se recouperont pour leur jouer un tour. Oh, pas un mauvais tour. Ils avaient juste besoin d'une étincelle... Risque de spoil sur "le visiteur du futur" pour ceux n'ayant pas lu la meute. Concernant "Doctor who" pas de spoil particulier.
1. Chapitre 1 - La rencontre

Paris, 2010, une grande ville aimée des touristes. Justement en voilà un, devant le tour Eiffel. Lui n'est pas ordinaire, pas d'appareil photo et il ne semble nullement émerveillé. Et pour cause, c'est lui qui a donné à Eiffel l'idée de la tour !

Après une petite balade et un café il repart. Dans une rue à l'écart, l'homme s'engouffre dans une boite bleue. Elle disparaît et réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard.

« Merde, mon manteau ! »

La boite avait disparu et était revenue !

Renard n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce une machine à voyager dans le temps ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Aussi il toucha et activa quelques boutons de sa propre machine et revînt plusieurs secondes en arrière. La machine venait de disparaître. Elle allait réapparaître.

Il se mit là où la machine était apparue. Et... il se retrouva dans un couloir, un long couloir. Où était-il ? Dans la boîte ? Il esquissa un sourire à cette idée, non c'était ridicule. La boite ne devait même pas faire trois mètres de côté !

Tout en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas dans la boite bleue, Renard explora les lieux. Au bout du couloir il y avait une porte. Il l'ouvrit. Une gigantesque bibliothèque occupait la pièce. Même la caverne d'Ali baba ne contient pas autant de chose. Le visiteur ne voyait même pas la fin de la pièce ! Il examina de plus près les ouvrages.

Certaines dates le laissaient perplexe. Un livre parlait de l'exploration d'une planète en 2236 or à cette époque les préoccupations des humains n'étaient pas aux étoiles.

Un autre livre attira son attention. Le titre était très accrocheur et il était bien mis en valeur « La guerre du temps ». Plus il examinait le livre plus il se disait qu'il était spécial. Il allait l'ouvrir...

« Dire que j'espérais trouver le Docteur et à la place je vois un visiteur. »

Renard sursauta et se retourna craignant que le personne dans son dos ne soit pas amicale.

C'était une femme blonde, sa tignasse s'apparentant plus à une crinière qu'à des cheveux. Elle ne semblait pas hostile. Le visiteur pu même déceler une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la femme.

\- Je pourrai vous poser la même question. Honneur aux dames.

\- Oh, comme c'est galant, River Song.

\- Moi je m'appelle Renard »

River Song examina le jeune homme.

« Dites où suis-je ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Oui et j'aimerai bien savoir d'où viennent ces bouquins, les dates ne sont pas possible ! »

River leva un sourcil. Renard avait l'air sérieux, mais comment aurait-il pu entrer dans le TARDIS sans que le Docteur ne le remarque ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen mais... La machine au bras de Renard confirma sa pensée.

« Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? Redemanda-t-elle.

\- Où je suis là ?

\- Dans mon TARDIS et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité à rentrer. Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ? »

Cette fois ci River n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle avait même disparu. Renard ne s'étonna pas. Il identifia l'homme comme celui qu'il avait sortant de la boite bleue. Mais alors... Reprenant constance il répondit.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici. Je suis Renard, simple voyageur.

\- Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

Renard se fit un faceplam mental. L'aire grave du drôle de bonhomme avait disparu d'un coup.

«On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais j'aimerais bien retourner chez moi.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de soucis. Le lieu, la date, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

\- La date ? Demanda Renard surpris.

\- Ah oui, ne soyez pas surpris, cette machine, mon TARDIS peut voyager dans le temps ! Lui rétorqua le Docteur tout guilleret.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris, j'en ai une aussi de machine. »

Il lui tendit le bras. Le Docteur s'approcha, intrigué.

« Wow, un manipulateur de vortex artisanal ! C'est vous qui l'avez fait ! C'est magnifique, je ne pensais pas qu'un humain, sans vouloir vous vexer évidement, puisse réussir ce genre de prouesse !

\- C'est l'œuvre d'un ami. C'est un robot.

\- Je vois. Alors cette date elle vient ?

\- Paris, 2550. Lança Renard la mine sombre.

\- Ok suivez-moi. »

Le Docteur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le peu d'entrain de son coéquipier malgré lui. Après quelques couloirs vides, la salle de contrôle du TARDIS apparu. Le Docteur, en bonne pile électrique, activa à une vitesse folle, manettes diverse et autres boutons.

« Geronimo ! »

Renard préférait sa machine. Le TARDIS n'était pas stable et il était obligé de s'accrocher fermement. Tout se stabilisa. Il en déduit que c'était terminé. Il devait être chez lui. L'Apocalypse pensa-t-il.

« Après vous ! »

Le visiteur ouvrit la porte, puis se figea devant. Ce n'était pas l'an 2550. La tour Eiffel était debout plus rayonnante que jamais. Les voitures volaient. Le ciel, oh bordel, il était bleu !

Il se retourna, un regard perdu et déclara :

« C'est pas chez moi. »

* * *

NDA: Coucou ! Alors à la base cette histoire devait être un OS mais je l'ai coupé en deux.

La suite est déjà écrite mais je ne la poste pas tout de suite ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Univers parallèles ?

NDA : Coucou, voici la suite  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

"C'est pas chez moi."

Il referma la porte. Les yeux du Docteur laissaient voir toute son incompréhension.

"Comment ça ? Pour une fois je ne me trompe pas ! Alors c'est vous qui m'avez donné de mauvaises infos ! Si vous ne vous souvenez même pas en quelle année vous vivez...

\- Je ne vous mens pas. Mais ce... Cette ville ce n'est pas chez moi. C'est trop futuriste !

\- Futuriste ?! Mais c'est 2550 enfin ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A l'apocalypse !"

Le ton plaisantin du Docteur eu l'effet d'un couteau d'un couteau dans son cœur. Cet énergumène ce foutait de lui.

"Oui." lâcha-t-il simplement.

Le Docteur s'immobilisa. Il venait juste de comprendre. Le manque d'envie du jeune homme à vouloir rentrer chez lui. D'ailleurs il avait lui aussi une machine. Il fuyait, comme lui. Leurs raisons, différentes. Leur but, identique.

L'apocalypse, 2550. Non, il n'avait jamais empêché une telle chose. Alors, c'était peut-être son futur ? Non. Dans ce cas-là, Renard et lui ne se serai pas croisés. Ne restait qu'une option. Un monde parallèle. Rose. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Mais il en existait tellement, ce n'était sûrement pas celui de Rose.

"C'est embêtant, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Les voyages entre univers parallèles sont impossibles.

\- Univers parallèles ?"

Renard savait bien sûr ce que c'était. Il avait lu des tonnes de bouquin à ce sujet. Mais dedans tout ne restait que théories et spéculations. Selon Henry rien ne prouvait que la chose fût impossible. Mais lui ne pouvait rien prouver. Il repensa à la brochure du maître. Et si tout n'était pas que mensonges finalement ? Le Docteur, le Tardis, ce Paris. Pourquoi pas. Il voulait y croire. Un monde encore debout.

"Mais puisque je suis là ce n'est pas si impossible.

Il fallait que ce soit réel. Son objectif ne pouvait être vain.

\- C'est un hasard mais la faille qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer n'est peut-être pas encore refermée. Mettez vos doigts là-dedans.

Il désigna un coin de la console de commande.

Pensez à l'endroit où vous étiez avant le Tardis. Les bruits, les odeurs, vos sentiments, tout peut aider."

Ses sentiments, l'appréhension se mêlant à présent à l'espoir...

Plongeant ses mains dans les entrailles du Tardis il se remémora les secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

"Je crois que c'est bon."

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du Docteur.

"La date correspond au jour où je suis venu à Paris. Le lieu et également le même. Mais il faudrait savoir si c'est bien votre univers.

-Laissez-moi faire."

Renard ouvrit la porte, pris son portable et contacta Raph.

"Allô ? Ah c'est vous ? C'est rare que vous m'appeliez. Oh... Putain ! Y'a un problème c'est ça ? Il pleut de nouveau !

\- Raph...J'suis content que tu sois là...

\- Hein ? Je te suis plus là...

-Longue histoire je t'expliquerai promis."

Après avoir rangé son portable, il observa le Docteur. Il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

"Alors c'est bien chez vous, si j'ai bien compris... Je suis...

\- Merci."

Le Docteur leva un sourcil. Merci ? Il allait devoir retourner chez lui, dans un monde détruit alors qu'il savait à présent qu'un monde meilleur l'attendait quelque part. Et lui il le remerciait ?

"Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je peux vous monter. Mais il faut peut-être que vous repartiez chez vous ?

-Non j'ai le temps. La faille ne se refermera pas avant quelques jours. Et puis le Tardis peut se reposer."

Le visiteur activa sa machine. Et lui et le Docteur se retrouvèrent dans le présent du visiteur.

Le décor, il en avait déjà vu des pires, dégageait une ambiance indescriptible.

"Et encore, là, la surface est habitable ! Déclara-t-il en souriant. Avant avec les pluies d'acides pas moyen de mettre le nez dehors. On a eu du mal à l'annuler cette catastrophe !

-Annuler ?

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie. Je sais maintenant qu'un futur sans zombies ou autres saloperies est possible. Mon objectif n'est pas voué à l'échec. Le maitre n'a pas menti..."

Le visage du Renard reflétait un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse. Il semblait serein.

"Vous voulez peut-être repartir ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir ici."

Un hochement de tête positif du Docteur et tous deux étaient dans un Paris pollué mais vivant.

"Ah je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais même pas votre nom. Remarqua Renard.

-Le Docteur."

Renard sourit au nom de l'homme en face de lui. Un Docteur et un Renard. Il trouvait ça drôle sans raison particulière. Ou plutôt il n'y pensait pas. Mais plus tard, dans de nombreuses années ce titre lui apparaitra comme merveilleusement bien choisit.

Les deux se regardaient, le départ était imminent. Le Docteur entra dans le Tardis. Lui décida d'aller chez Raph. Il avait maintenant encore plus de raison de remettre l'humanité sur les rails.

Dans le Tardis, de nouveau partit pour un voyage sans fin, le Docteur était assis. Pour une fois il ne courait pas dans tous les sens. Ce que trouva Clara étrange, lorsqu'elle posa un pied à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Une longue histoire. Paris, 2560 ça vous dit ?

-C'est vous qui décidez aujourd'hui."

Il enclencha les manettes, prenant soin d'aller dans le monde parallèle. Il avait encore 3 jours avant que la faille ne disparaisse définitivement.

"Oh ! C'est magnifique !"

Le mot était faible. Le ciel était d'un bleu azuré rare. Les voitures, comme dans le Paris du Docteur, volaient. Mais les arbres et fleurs embellissaient le paysage. Une union parfaite entre technologie et nature, les deux évoluant avec harmonie.

"On visite ? lui demanda Clara.

-Ouais, c'est une première pour moi !"

De plus loin un homme les observait. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait vu ce visage, mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Le Docteur avait soigné son espoir perdu.

Le Tardis ne le menait pas là où il voulait aller, mais là où il devait aller.

* * *

NDA : Et voilà c'est la fin ! Mais j'ai deux trois idées pour une suite ou une fin alternative alors peut-être à plus tard ^^


End file.
